In this respect, there is already known, in particular from EP-0,042,580, such a device comprising a compactor roller mounted to the end of a hinged arm so as to be capable of plunging into a container through its opening in the upper portion.
More exactly, this hinged arm is inserted in a directional way against a bracket topping a base plate capable of being slit under a container, so as to maintain its stability during compaction.
Also, from FR-A-2,630,718 is known a compacting device comprising a frame above which is capable of moving a press likely to plunge into the container that will have been previously placed in the cage defined by said frame. After use, the latter can be moved by means of the same kind of vehicle as used for transporting the containers. In particular, at one of its transverse ends, this frame is provided with coupling means through which it can be seized by the hook for lifting and loading onto such a container transport vehicle.
It should be noted that the compactor devices described in each of these previous documents are functional when they rest on the ground and the container the contents of which has to be compacted defines the counterweight necessary to compensate for the compacting force imparted by a compactor roller or a press. In addition, since it is not mobile, after compaction of the contents of a container, the latter should be removed, in order to leave room for another container for carrying out a new compaction operation.
It is obvious that these successive handling operations of the containers represent a considerable waste of time and require the use of adequate transport vehicles. In particular, such containers usually rest on two longitudinal beams and include, in the rear portion, rolling means in the form of rollers, while in the front portion are provided coupling means which a handling hook provided on an automotive transport vehicle is capable of co-operating with. More exactly, through this hook and said coupling means the transport vehicle is capable of lifting said container at its front portion, in order to gradually draw it onto its loading platform.
Furthermore, from EP-1,046,190 is known a similar device for compacting waste, taking into consideration that the bracket receiving the hinged arm provided with the compactor roller is, here, mounted on a platform from where extend, in the front portion, two longitudinal beams maintaining between them a significant distance and provided, at their free end, with a metal roller with a reduced cross-section. In its rear portion, this platform includes directional wheels of larger dimensions and maintaining between them a smaller distance.
In this same rear portion, the platform also includes retractable struts, with a view to improving its stability during the compacting phase.
This device as described in this previous document is self-propelled. More exactly, the rear wheels are mounted on both sides of a central hub pivoting about a vertical axis and on which act said driving means, in particular of a hydraulic type.
Though, contrarily to the compacting device described in EP-0,042,580, the one corresponding to EP-1,046,490 is mobile and can therefore be brought close to a container to compact the waste contained in it, and not inversely, this mobility has a cost.
Thus, here the platform has to be provided with the device of rolling means, some of which are directional, and it has to be provided with autonomous driving means and a hydraulic aggregate.
In this respect, it should be noted that from GB-2,261,832 is also known a device for compacting waste the hinged arm of which, provided with its compactor roller, is finally provided on an automotive vehicle, of the type public works vehicle, including a control station. Though this vehicle has a very great mobility and can very quickly pass from one container to another, it proves to be of an even higher cost price than a self-propelled device as described above.